1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette, and more particularly to a storage cassette which can conveniently store substrates therein.
2. Description of Related Art
In handling substrates, such as glass substrates for LCDs, storage cassettes are useful for holding and stowing the substrates and keeping them from contacting each other. The substrates are thus protected from damaging each other.
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional cassette is described in Japan Yodogawa Kasei publication number H05-147680. The cassette 1 comprises an upper frame 2, a lower frame 5, a plurality of supporting bodies 3 therebetween, and a plurality of stoppers 4 therebetween. The supporting bodies 3 are plate-shaped, and define a plurality of grooves 31. Two stoppers 4 are shown, both being at a first end of the cassette 1. Thus, the frames 2, 5, the supporting bodies 3, and the stoppers 4 define a space therebetween for accommodating substrates. An opposite second end of the cassette 1 defines an entrance for inserting the substrates into the space. Another two stoppers 4 may then be attached to the cassette 1 at the second end, thereby securing the substrates in the cassette 1.
The cassette 1 may be transported from one place to another place in an upright orientation with no stoppers 4 attached to the second end thereof. However, if the cassette 1 is mishandled and tipped, the substrates may slide out from the entrance and be damaged. If stoppers 4 are attached to the second end of the cassette 1, this prevents the substrates from sliding out from the cassette 1. However, when the substrates need to be removed from the cassette 1, these stoppers 4 must be detached. The attachment and detachment of said stoppers 4 is troublesome and time-consuming. Moreover, the substrates are liable to be damaged during such attachment and detachment.
For the above reasons, an improved cassette with convenient stoppers is desired.